Lighthouse
The Lighthouse is located in the forested outskirts of Arcadia Bay. For locals who want to go to the lighthouse they must follow an uphill pathway in the forest which ends up by the ocean cliff. The lighthouse is the first featured location in Life is Strange, and a recurring motif throughout the game. Background Max tells us that she and Chloe used to spend a lot of time there when they were young. They would run up to the top of the lighthouse, implying that in previous years it was open to the public. Visitors and guests at the lighthouse are encouraged to leave the wildlife in the area alone, as per the sign on the trail. Max confirms it's been there a long time. Episode One - "Chrysalis" The Lighthouse is the first location the player gets to know, as Max's storm filled vision shows us the tornado heading straight for Arcadia Bay. The lighthouse itself is destroyed as a fishing boat rams into the middle of it, splitting it in two. After Max wakes from this vision in Mr. Jefferson's classroom and is able to walk around the classroom, there is an option to look at a photo of the lighthouse, to which Max responds "You can never escape the lighthouse here." We revisit the lighthouse at the end of the episode. Max can take an optional photo if she turns back on the pathway, and another one of Chloe. The lighthouse is clearly a popular spot for young people to hang out, due to the copious amounts of litter, vandalism and alcoholic beverage bottles surrounding the campfire pit at the top of the hill. It seems that Chloe still hangs around there, due to the graffiti similar to that in her room on the rocks by the campfire. Behind one of the maintenance sheds, there are "wind glyphs" written on the side of the wall. Max comments that they remind her of the wind, but in truth they are related to Alain Damasio - the Dontnod co-founder's novel, La Horde du Contrevent, or The WindWalkers has characters represented by these symbols. There is a haiku written on a stump near the end of the lighthouse pathway, which reads: Turn this way now or Face the lonely autumn tree And never look back This could be a foreshadowing of events to come in the game. Episode Two - "Out of Time" During the cutscene at the end of Episode Two, Chloe appears by the Lighthouse, sitting on the same bench as in Episode One. Episode Five - "Polarized" During the nightmare sequence, the photo of the lighthouse in Jefferson's class can be viewed, but changes as the top half of the lighthouse is torn off, presumably by the storm. Later in the episode, after Max is through the Nightmare sequence, Max and Chloe are at the lighthouse and a safe distance away from the storm. Max and Chloe share a conversation on the cliff before Chloe makes Max decide whether to save Arcadia Bay or to save Chloe. If Max decides to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, she and Chloe will stand atop the cliff and hold hands as they look on at the storm destroying Arcadia Bay. Max will be unable to watch what she has caused to happen and will rest her head on Chloe's shoulder to cry. If Max chooses to save Arcadia Bay, rewinds and this time lets Chloe die in the Blackwell girls' bathroom, she will later stand in front of the lighthouse before she heads for the cemetery to attend Chloe's funeral. Interactions During the first episode, Max has several objects to interact with near the lighthouse. :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments.'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *During her second vision, Max can read an issue of The Independent. Symbolism The lighthouse is known as a symbol of safety and security, and of guidance. It could be that the building watches over Arcadia Bay, and is a symbol of guidance letting Max know about the oncoming disaster of the tornado. In episode five, it became apparent that the lighthouse was actually the only safe place for Max and Chloe during the storm.See here to find out more about the symbolism of lighthouses: http://www.aseekersthoughts.com The lighthouse may be there to remind Max where she was before, and the light to show her of what is coming, a warning of the impending danger. Another important observation is that the terms "Lighthouse" and "Dark Room", both important locations and very central motives throughout the game, are direct negations of one another. References es:Lighthouse ru:маяк fr:Lighthouse pl:Lighthouse de:Leuchtturm Category:Locations Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Episode Five: Polarized Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations (Life Is Strange)